


His Light in the Darkness

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna confronts some of Theo’s enemies in her own unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Light in the Darkness

Theodore stood stiff-legged, eyes narrowing further with an anger that just kept rising. Emotion stained his normally pale cheeks a ruddy color. 

“Come now, Nott, show us what you’re really made of,” drawled Ernie Macmillan. The man’s arms were crossed in a provocative fashion. “Show us how much like your father you really are.”

Cho Chang simpered at Theo from Macmillan’s side. “Don’t forget his brothers,” she added, sweetly helpful. “Dark, every single one of them.”

Theo’s fingers twitched, itching for his wand. Inside, rage and darkness frothed to a dangerous boil. He wanted, more than anything, to curse them into oblivion – to show them how dangerous he really was. Precisely how violent he could be. How like his family he knew – and feared – he really was, no matter how hard he had worked to distance himself from them, during and after the War.

His wand had slid halfway out of its holster, towards his eager fingers, when a slim hand slipped into his. Almost immediately the roiling darkness calmed somewhat, the fiery, violent anger cooling into something almost manageable. Theo looked down at his girlfriend, once more surprised anew, as he was every time she had this effect on him.

Luna looked up at him through her lashes, a smile playing about her lips. For a moment, Theo was transported back to this morning, to that same mischievous set of eyes meeting his, but with those delightful lips wrapped around his cock. He’d been reduced to aching and begging, and he’d never been happier. The memory diffused the rest of his rage, rage-heat changing into something lighter. Luna was a ray of sunshine in his life, sudden, unexpected, and warm.

Luna smirked briefly, knowing where his mind went, before turning her gaze toward Macmillan, et al. Cho was the only one to shift uneasily. Theodore remembered she’d been in Luna’s House. Perhaps she’d had experience with her.

Voice wispy, countenance dreamy, she addressed them: “If you don’t quit harassing Theodore, I’ll cut your heart out and feed it to a thestral.”

Put so airily, so cheerily, the threat didn’t seem to hit immediately. Except for Cho, who paled and tugged on Macmillan’s arm. Luna enthusiastically expounded on her growing thestral herd, describing them in glowing terms. Her repeated mentions of their astounding appetites didn’t seem to escape Macmillan, either. 

Theo wrapped his arms around his chattering girlfriend, hiding his smirk in her hair as Cho finally, loudly, made their excuses, cutting Luna’s thestral lesson short. 

“You threatened to kill them for me,” he murmured.

“Of course,” she said, turning in his arms. She tilted her head. “Though they’d probably poison my thestrals.” 

The musing made him laugh softly. Luna, his ray of sunshine, had an element of darkness around her as well – and brought out the light in him. 

“That was sexy has hell,” he told her warmly. He kissed her deeply and then laughed, wanting to show her just how much he appreciated her defense of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of hp_humpdrabbles' Humpmadness Challenge to the prompt of darkness.


End file.
